Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress
Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress by Egoist is the first opening theme of the anime Koutetsujou no Kabaneri. Description The song debuted in the 1st episode serving as ending song. The normal animation sequence debuted in the 2nd episode. The single track along with another song by Egoist, was released on May 25, 2016. Single Tracklist #KABANERI OF THE IRON FORTRESS #It's all about you #KABANERI OF THE IRON FORTRESS Edit #KABANERI OF THE IRON FORTRESS -Instrumental- Lyrics Romaji= Omoidasu darou Ano hi no jōki ni Ōku o ushinatte Musū ni aru ayamachi no ato Susumedo michi ga mienu toki ni Omae wa itta "Myakuuchi moyuru sono chi ni toe" Kotaero kodō Kōtetsu no kabaneri yo sā Tachiagare ono ga subete chi ni tatakitsuke Ima sono kokoro wa chikatta tomo no tame ni Moyase yo sono inochi Kaete yuke sekai o Omoidasu darou Ano hi no jibun o Dare ga yurusu darou Yami ga torau nibita kokoro o Mamore nakatta mono o omoi Nageke soshite sono itami ga Omae o ikasu tsuyosa to shiru Fukutsu no kabaneri yo Sā koete ike Aragau sono te wa kirihiraku darou Tame seruka kokoro Yuragu koto no nai kakugo Tsuranuke sono ishi de Agaite tsukamitore Tashika ni kiita Kanashimi no naka daremo ga shita o muku toki "Kao o agero" to Osoreru koto wa nai Miyo soko ni aru no wa kibō da Ryō no me ni utsuru mono Tsuyoku negae sore wa kanau Kōtetsu no kabaneri yo Sā tachiagare Ono ga subete amaneku mono tachi ni Kōtetsu no kabaneri yo sā Tachiagare ono ga subete chi ni tatakitsuke Ima sono kokoro wa chikatta tomo no tame ni Moyase yo sono inochi Kaete yuke sekai o |-| Kanji= 思い出すだろう あの日の蒸気に 多くを失って 無数に在る　過ちの跡 進めど道が見えぬ時に お前は言った 「脈打ち燃ゆるその血に問え」 応えろ鼓動 鋼鉄のカバネリよ　さあ 立ち上がれ　己が全て地に叩きつけ 今　その心は誓った友の為に 燃やせよ　その命 変えてゆけ世界を 思い出すだろう あの日の自分を 誰が許すだろう 闇が捉う　鈍(にび)た心を 守れなかった者を思い 嘆け　そしてその痛みが お前を生かす強さと知る 不屈のカバネリよ さあ　超えて行け 抗うその手は切り開くだろう 為せるか心 揺らぐことのない覚悟 貫け　その意志で 足掻いて掴みとれ 確かに聞いた 悲しみの中　誰もが下を向く時 「顔を上げろ」と 恐れることはない 見よ　そこにあるのは希望だ 両の目に映るもの 強く願え　それは叶う 鋼鉄のカバネリよ さあ　立ち上がれ 己が全て　遍く者たちに 鋼鉄のカバネリよ　さあ 立ち上がれ　己が全て地に叩きつけ 今　その心は誓った友の為に 燃やせよ　その命 変えてゆけ世界を |-| English= You will surely remember Losing so much Amid the steam of that day Following an infinite number of mistakes As the way forward still failed to come into view You spoke "Ask that burning blood that pulses within you" Will that beating heart to respond Kabaneri of the iron fortress go forth And take your stand so you can come crashing down to Earth Now, that heart took an oath for its friends So let this life burn And change the world You will surely remember Who you were that day Who will be the one to forgive you? Thinking of the dull hearts taken by darkness You couldn't protect them As you grieve for them, you realize that pain Is becoming the strength to drive you forward Indomitable Kabaneri Go beyond everything Those struggling hands are sure to tear on through A heart that is uncertain of success As an unyielding resolution So push on through that with determination And strike out wildly so you can take hold of it I most certainly heard it Once everyone had cast their eyes downward, among the sorrow someone yelled "Raise your heads high" There is nothing to fear Take a look as hope lies just over there Wish strongly for everything to reflect in those two eyes And it will surely come true Kabaneri of the iron fortress Go forth and take your stand Devote your everything to those far and wide Kabaneri of the iron fortress go forth And take your stand so you can come crashing down to Earth Now, that heart took an oath for its friends So let this life burn And change the world Gallery OP01 LE.jpg|Limited edition cover with DVD Navigation Category:Music